Shape Of My Soul
by Cardlover95
Summary: Jin Kisaragi is the youngest member of the Kisaragis. He attended the Military Academy at his very early time due to his father's will. One day, he unexpectedly meets the familiar girl with whom he had met years ago. That is when the story starts...
1. The Memories along the Heartbeats

**Author's Note: Hi guys, this is a totally new piece of my writing work. The core ideas of this story are made by me for 1 month. I obviously do not own the characters since they belongs to Arc System Work Company. I really did hope that you guys like it. This is my twelfth fiction so far. t's been nearly two years since I start writing stories and I really find it interesting because this is one of the place where I unleash my own imagination along with the improvement of English writing skill. If anyone spot out any mistakes during the process of reading then inform me. (I really emphasize this problem) But anyway, back to the new story. Let's read and Enjoy The Story! **

**Oh, one more thing, don't be too confuse about the "Thump Bump" thing because it is the heart beat sound of our main handsome character!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shape of My Soul<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Memories along the Heartbeats**

**_THUMP BUMP_**

12 years ago

"Jin, my son. You are the pride of the Kisaragi family. I will hand you're the head chair of this family if you manage to bring glory to everyone in this family." An old man was sitting on the chair, his mouth blew out smoke from a skillfully crafted, expensive pipe steadily and calmly spoke out to his youngest son.

A blond-haired 5 year-old boy looked him with his two innocent eyes and apparently confused by the words.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THUMP BUMP<em>**

11 years ago.

"Father, why brother has to sleep in that box." The young boy pulled the sleeve of the crying father who was trembling in sadness. The sky is darkened with the sorrowful gray cloud floating, covered the bright sun and dropped down its tears, screamed upon the sky with its flashing, soundly thunders.

"Because … he will a...arrives to…better pl...ace!" The man broke himself into a heartbreaking cry. Their first son, the famous guy in the Military Academy for his unbelievable strength, has finally fallen upon the fiercest test of his life, to control himself over the element he wields.

"Will he come back to visit us?" Jin said sadly, his eyes fixed on the group of men carried the wooden coffin, slowly headed toward the grave that was already prepared and a priest walked forward. He stood in front of the sarcophagus and gently put his hand on the object.

"To our beloved Derek Kisaragi, who is loved by his noble family, his dear friends, his soldiers, his masters. He passes away in the endless pain of us all and finally arrived at God's Heaven. God, please extend your hand and welcome him with all of your kind heart. He finally can rest in peace. Please pray for him, hope that he will have a better life." He prayed as many people there cried out loud in the rain.

The young shed out no tears but he understand one thing, his brother had gone forever and never come back to play with him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THUMP BUMP<em>**

10 years ago.

"Master Kisaragi …!" the old butler of the family barged into the room, where the old man was spending his time playing with the young Jin.

"What is it, Sebastian?" He turned at him, the servant breathed heavily due to running fast.

"You …you must come here… now! William … William .. He is …" Jin's father's eyes widely opened, he grabbed the man's shoulder, shook it furiously.

"WHAT…Sebastian … What's happening to him… TELL ME!"

"He is …heavily injured and currently in a very … critical situation. I afraid that…" At that point, the noble man pushed the butler aside and hastily ran away.

"What's matter out there?" The remained boy asked,

…...

…...

The old man dashed toward the door, to where the bloodied man was carried by two soldiers. The other members of the family was also there, gasped as they saw him coughed blood wildly; his chest was badly cut with a widely opened wound.

"STEP ASIDE!" He shout out loud, drove himself into the crowd, only to collapse on his knees at the scene of his son little by little dying.

"William…. William! Can you hear me? …. Say something!" He shook the lifeless figure of the deceased young man.

"TELL ME! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" His eyes burned a raging anger that feared everyone.

"Sir, he was fighting a big spider-like monsters and when it slashed its claw at him … I-..I don't know why but he was seemed to be immobilized and unable to cast his spell so …" The man stood up and gripped the soldier's collar.

"Herrkk…Sir … What..?" The man's big hand gradually proceeded its way toward the poor guy's throat and squeezed it brutally.

"Cough cough! Please … sir!" The young man desperately struggled in the uncontrollable hold of the old father.

"Where the hell are you … WHEN HE NEEDED YOUR HELP! WHY DON'T YOU PROTECT HIM?" He shouted out loud

"Sir… my ...apologies… B-utt..we couldn't do anything at … that time"

"Father, please! Don't kill him." His children all panicked saw him like that. The man finally loosened his grip, dropped down the unfortunate soldier who coughed hardly while his partner clapped his back, tried to relief him.

"WWARRGGHHH!" The old man madly punched the wall nearby, hopelessly watched his second son died in pain.

"John, please calm down." The fair and aged woman approached him, tried to comfort the heartbroken man.

"BUT WHY! WHY IT HAS TO BE HIM?" the father dropped down, cried loudly. While his wife hugged her arms around him.

"I …know. We all feel… painful, too" Her voice shaking, a drop of tear oozed from her reddening eyes. At a far corner of the house, behind the wall, the young Jin stuck out his head, looked at them, wondered why they all cried and looked so miserably. His childish soul still didn't know about the death, about the hurting feeling of the people who lost their loved one. He just looked at them and unknowingly shed a small drop of tear. Now, he knew that, it's so much upset to see people he love left this world and never came back.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>THUMP BUMP<em>**_

9 years ago

The music….

The light…..

The laughter….

The crowd…

….

That was what the 8 year-old Jin was watching at the luxurious party. There were so many strangers. His father was having his time talking with another blond-haired young man who stood beside a fair woman in slim body, purple dress. His sisters were too busy flirting with other male from different families. He could say that this was a party which was held by the Kisaragi's, where all noble families that belongs to the Royalty met. In between the crowd of unknown people, he was likely to lose his control over the matter. The boy didn't know who to talk with, what to say, where to go….

"Ouch…" He bumped someone and both of them fell on their feet.

"Are you okay?" Jin stood up and offered his hand.

"Thank you." For the first time, he could know how a girl's hand felt like. It's so warm and so smooth that he didn't want to let go. As soon as he pulled her up, the force he used somewhat was stronger than needed and the girl fell onto his chest, his head was above hers. A soft, nice scent of her hair sneaked into his nose.

"The lily flower scent…"

"Errr… excuse me but... "

"Oh, my apologies. I've just spaced out a little bit." The boy gently pushed her back and blushed.

"Are you a Kisaragi member?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Every family has their own distinctive crest in order to have easier recognition. Your family crest is the Griffin that was spreading wide its wings, that was the symbol of eternal royalty and it also stand for the absolute power within the families." The girl explained.

"Oh, really? I don't even know that. How about yours?"

"My family symbol is the sun which indicates the purity and honesty because we will purify the darkness and bring hopes to the world. Another meaning of this crest is the kindness we shall bring to everyone."

"Woah, your family is such a very nice one." The boy complimented

"Thanks, anyway, what is your name?" The girl giggled.

"My name is Jin Kisaragi, I'm the youngest son of the family. And you are…" The boy bowed down politely.

"I'm…."

"My, you two surely befriend quite fast. Come on, my little girl. It's time to go home now."

"Yes, father." She ran toward to the earlier blond man who talked with his father.

"Well, Mr. Kisaragi. I appreciate you kind invitation to this huge party. But it seems that we have some issues to solve now so I suppose that we have to leave sooner."

"Hahaha, I really did hope that you could stay longer but if you really have to leave then I won't keep you and anyway, feel free to come here anytime. You are always welcomed." Jin's father said

"Thanks for you kindness. Now then, excuse me, gentlemen." The blond haired man made his way toward the door and took along the little daughter. The young boy ran after them.

"Wait, I haven't known your name yet." With a bright smile, the girl gave him a wink before the main door closed.

"So son, do you have good time?" The old man asked.

"Yeah." He replied back with his eyes still fixed on the door.

"That girl earlier is good looking right?"

"Uhmmm, perhaps you can think so…" He scratched the back of his head and lightly blushed.

"Oh, by the way, what is her name, do you know?"

"I don't know because that is the first time I saw her but I'm sure that she belongs to the Vermillion family."

"Vermillion family." The boy whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>THUMP BUMP<em>**_

8 years ago

"Father, where are we going?" The boy looked at his father, who was driving his favorite, red, small car. There were only Jin and the old man inside.

"We are going to some wonderful places." He replied with a smile while reaching out his hand, pat the boy's head.

They kept driving for hours, through the wide forest, where Jin was truly amazed by the magnificent scenes of nature.

Huge trees…

Birds chirping…

Butterflies on flowers…

This is the very first time Jin actually saw those thing with his two naked eyes. So unbelievable, the boy couldn't help but smile happily.

"Woah, Father! Father! Please stop here, I want to have a better look." He squealed excitingly, pulled the man's shirt.

"Hahaha, calm down, Jin. Our next destination will be even much greater than this place."

"Really? Please go faster!"

"Then sit down quietly and hold still, because we are going to …RUSSSHHH!" The car suddenly opened its rocketing devices and started the engine.

"Weee! So cool!" The car ran out of the forest, through the green field.

The very wide field, with many hardworking farmers watered the crops, some were sitting down under the trees and smoked, laughed contently after hearing a joke from other humorous farmers. Then the car advanced to a mountainous area, where Jin was able to saw the whole wide world under him. Everything was so small, so new that he couldn't help but enjoyed it with all of his heart.

After few more hours.

"Here we are. The Military Academy." In front of the boy was an enormous building with so many people there. There was a huge training ground where soldiers were running around the field. There were some wizards in their loose robes. The main house was a giant quarter where Jin could see several men flied into the house, some others was walking across the hall. Even with the little boy's two eyes, he couldn't see all of it.

"Father, this place is so big…" But what we are going to do here?" Suddenly, an old man in hood walked toward them and bowed down.

"Greetings, master Kisaragi. How can this old one help?" He said dryly and roughly as he if he has something stuck in his throat.

"I want to entrust my son under your care. I want you to train him into the finest soldier of all time."

"Wait…. Father!" What is this all about? You mean I… will become a soldier? And you are going to … leave me here?" The boy said in shock.

"From now on, you will stay here and this man is going to be your mentor. He will make you stronger, manlier."

"But… I don't want to be a soldier. I hate killing and fighting stuff."

"Silence! It's time for you to grow up. Don't be a crying child who always asks for mother's help! You're not a child anymore. It's your duty to protect and bring glories to the family. You better be the top over everyone else otherwise…" The boy said no words; he was too frightened in front of the emotionless eyes of the father.

"…Don't ever come back and see my face." With that, the man walked toward his car.

"Mark my word." The Kisaragi father said then entered the car and left the place, abandoned the child there who broke into a hard cry while the old man came to his side and comforted him.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>THUMP BUMP<em>**_

7 years ago.

"How is the result of test this time, Jin?" The old man said as he perceived the boy had just entered the house.

"Just as boring as always. I got the top mark again." Jin replied in a very unexciting tone as he put down his schoolbag.

"Haha, I so proud of you, my son." The man said contently.

"I wonder when I will start some kinds of special training."

"Do you really want to learn it that much? You've nagged me thousand times to teach you that."

"Of course, I'm getting all very best scores at school in all subjects. I feel sleepy because they are so boring and easy. It's like I'm not gonna get any better progress. "

"Ok, you follow me." The guy pointed at him and walked away.

"Haiiizzz, not again with the history thing!" Jin pouted and unwillingly followed behind. So they walked and walked distantly until they got to a high and windy hill.

"Huh? What are we going to do here? Isn't it not like you are going to tell me something about the history of Academy like usual or something?" The boy asked.

"Say nothing and watch me." The man said as he wore off his loose old fabric robe and revealed his muscular body with many scars on his arms. As he closed his eyes, his two hands clapped and a small sphere slowly enlarged from the middle of his palm. When it was as big as a ball, he held it tightly and turned toward the boy who was looked at him in awe.

"Can you see this? This is a pure energy orb which was made by my core power." Jin fixed his green eyes on the sphere.

"Every magical soldier has to choose their own element and begin developing it." He said and threw the rounded object at the stone nearby and it blasted out a brilliant blue light that flashed that whole place. A powerful force of wind pushed the boy back and after that, a terribly frigid surge of ice ran through his whole body as he saw that stone was completely frozen along with a large area around it.

"And every element shall suit its owner if they train it carefully and do not choose another element if you have already devoted your body for one. Because that other element will give many detrimental effects toward your health, your own original element and believe me, you don't want to hear how awful it is."

"Oh, I see. Then can I learn it now?" Jin said excitingly.

"Sorry, but it's not until you totally graduate from the university of Military Academy."

"Awww man…. Those will me a very long time from here." He complained

"Don't worry, just keep trying and you will see your effort isn't for nothing."

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>THUMP BUMP<em>**_

5 years ago

"Pheeww!" The young muscular boy clapped his hand together and sat down on the grass field as he slowly closed his eyes. The secret training of his started ever since the day he was told about the basic knowledge the natural elements. Today, he put some extra effort to the daily practice since he skipped the boring class and went to the training ground once he got out of the school. The boy tried over and over again to sharpen his own skills of close combat, enhanced his endurance by pushing himself with a strict training schedule. Even his old temporary foster father didn't know anything about this scheme of his because Jin obviously knew that his father would prefer telling him to focus his attention at school work to this kind of training. The atmosphere around him went heavy as he concentrated a large amount of stamina into his right palm. Suddenly, he flexibly stood up and thirst his hand to the ground and unleashed a tremendous amount of power he had stored which cause a big explosion. Dust clouded the whole place as the rock and the ground was destroyed greatly. After that, Jin calmly put himself into a meditation pose and continued his training.

"I have to get stronger and my father will definitely have to see my face when I bring the brightest glorious to the Kisaragi family. Just wait for it and all of you will know who I am." He thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>THUMP BUMP<em>**_

3 years ago

"Congratulation, Jin Kisaragi. Your score was the very top of your year. This is the first time in the history of the academy that someone achieves the top score for 5 year straight. You will have the school's permission to enter the Military Academy Specialist Training High School. Everyone please applause him for his outstanding results." The whole school got into the cheerful felicitation in hand-clapping sound of the students as the principle proudly gave him a gold medal of honor.

At the school, he thought that his dream of starting a special kind of magic training finally came true. However, he was completely let down by the teacher when they told him that they will teach about weapons using and strategies on the battlefield. He dully sighed as he had already learned by heart most of the strategies thanks to the education of the old man at home. The weapons was nothing new to him too since he knew how to use the swords, bows, lance, spears effortlessly at the age of 10.

"Haiizzz, what a boring waste of time!" He sighed again.

**_THUMP BUMP_**

….

….

**_THUMP BUMP_**

…

…

**_THUMP BUMP_**

…

* * *

><p>Cukkoo…. Cuckkoo…Cuckkoo<p>

The young boy opened his eyes, it's 5 o'clock in the morning as the cold mist still faintly flew in the air. The sun was slowly rising at faraway sky line. He looked around a found nothing new as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take some morning shower. When he got out, he had already worn his usually blue uniform with white pattern on the front that ran vertically from the neck. There were some yellow line cover the edge of the white pattern and the end of the sleeves were pure black color patterns that covered the whole wrist parts.

"Morning son, have a nice sleep yesterday?" The old man said as he took a small sip at the coffee cup. The boy sat down on the stool next to him and took his dish of breakfast.

"Well, maybe. I've just reminiscent about some old memories after all." He replied and began to bite the bread.

"Oh, really? I rarely see you talk about things like that. Were they all good memories?"

"It is not all that good. I had some bad experience also."

"Awww, that's good to hear you still treasure your previous moment. I think you better forget all the sad things and focus more on the happy time." The old man smiled.

"Haiizz, I guess you're right. Ok, I have to go to the school now. Bye dad." He took his school bag and ran out of the house.

"Bye son. Have A Good Day!"

The way to school of his wasn't very far as it took his only about 10 minutes walking. The road had become too familiar to him that he remembered every inch of this brick way. He remembered every single side tree that shaded the road of his. The sky was occupied by some guardians who stood on the flying saucer. The Academy again appeared in front of him like a giant blocked the sunlight. Jin made his way to the main building of the Academy's Special Training School and entered the house. There were thousands of soldiers there as some were chatting; some were going to the class. At the other side, girls were squealed as they saw a handsome man walked across.

"Did you see him? He is soooo handsome! I want to be his wife." A girl said.

"Haahhh, I wish he would took my hand even for once." Another girl said.

"Just like always." Jin rolled his eyes and stood in front of his locker. He took out the key and opened it.

"Let's see…. First is Strategies Class then it is Physical Training …. I hope that the can let me skip it today." He muttered as his eyes skimmed throughout the class schedule.

"Nothing interesting today after all." He shut the locker. Suddenly, a girl walked passes him elegantly with her hair fluttered behind. Her figure was slim and delicate. Her skin was purely white and her hair was a very beautiful blonde color. Jin quickly turned his head toward her and only to see her from the back.

"That scent…. The lily flower scent. I remember smelling it somewhere very familiar." He whispered as he watched her entered the class he was about to attend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think about it. Let's review. Be truthful about your opinion toward the story because I want to know if you like the idea or not.<strong>

**Hahaha, well, comment it anyway you like.**

**Oh, and the chapter 2 of this story will be posted when the story "never See, Never Know" is finished.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cardlover95**


	2. Reunion of Two Friends

** Author's Note: Sorry everyone for the extreme late update. You know, I was completely buried under the mountain of work as tests came after tests. Therefore, I only manage to go this far as to post this second chapter of "Shape of My Soul". This one is much shorter compares to the first one but don't worry, I surely will make a revise later on. I hope you would like this little piece. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Shape of My Soul<strong>

**Chapter 2: Reunion of Two Friends**

The boy stood there, his eyes couldn't take off the strange blonde-haired girl. Confused as hell, he tried to remember whether he actually met her somewhere earlier.

"That's weird! That scent of the lily flower is kind of … familiar. Wait! Don't tell me that … it is her." Jin quickly closed the locker and ran toward the class. As soon as he budged into the room, he saw a dense crowd of students surrounded the new member, asking her various questions.

"What is your name?"

"Where do you come from?"

"What is your specialty?"

In between of those curious people, she was confused and replied nothing to them. She looked around as if she was looking for someone. Jin slowly sneaked into the crowd to have a clearer look of her face.

"Excuse me, can I enter?"

"Errr, do you know where I can find a student named Jin Kisaragi." The boy's ears twitched as he heard her said out his name. The other people immediately moved aside and all pointed at him.

"It's him." They said together.

Her face, her hair, her eyes, they were all recognizable to him, and that badge she pinned on the uniform arm, the sun crest that he never once forget the shape or the meaning of it. She was the Vermillion girl he had met 9 years ago in the royal party. "Wait, is that you? We met at …"

The girl in return looked at him with amazement, he was much taller before. His hair was also longer but moreover, his traits had become more handsome than she could imagine. He had the sharp and straightforward look of a grown man. "Jin! Wow, I've never thought that we could meet each other again since you entered Military Academy. I'm so happy!" The girl hugged him in front of the surprised eyes of other students.

"Jin, you knew this cute girl yet why didn't you tell us!" All other boys groaned.

"Our handsome and smart Jin is taken by that girl! Unbelievable!" All other girls squealed

"Ehem… excuse me but this is public place, not somewhere for you to show your lovey-dovey romance." The teacher came in the class and soon, all students quickly got back to their seats, Jin sat at his usual place but this time, with the Vermillion girl nearby. During the period, they just exchanged glances. "How did you get in here and how did you know I entered Military Academy?" Jin passed the note to her and quickly returned his look to the lessons.

"I got the highest score in the Weapon Compatibility Examination and they gave me permission to study in here. Our families met again 3 years ago and Master Kisaragi told us about that you so I tried my best to pass the test to enter the school." She handed him the paper.

"Kisaragi, tell me what would you do if you are surrounded by a horde of enemies?"

"Haiizzz, I will fight back yet slowly retreat to a narrower location where they can't overwhelm at once and destroy them one by one until reinforcement arrives. In case there is no reinforcement, I will fight back till the end as a soldier."

"Great answer! I expect a heroic future from you. That's the spirit of a real warrior who doesn't fear the death. However, to sheath you sword and escape when necessary is also important. Aware of your weakness and admit the defeat is completely different from running away like a coward while you still can do something!"

"Gosh! I wonder when he will stop those babbling… I know all of that already!"

As soon as the bell rang soundly throughout the hall, "Meet me at the hill behind the school at break time" Jin wrote on the paper before going out of the class, stretched his arms upward in soreness. The lessons was so tedious to him as he only enjoyed the magic class, where he could at least study the most fundamental aspects of it though he had listened everything about it through his foster father. Laid himself on the grassy surface, he smirked while imaging the scenario of this teacher got angry because of his absence. He ignored the Physical Training class due to its surprising easiness. Now, his mind solely focused on the girl.

"It's been awhile since I last saw her... I haven't known her name yet. I better ask her later. Aright, what's the matter with me? My heart just keeps beating like drum? Wait, it's not like I like her or something… She is just an acquaintance. She is taller now and … more beautiful, slim body, ..." Shook his head relentlessly, Jin found himself like a young boy in childish, foolish crush.

"No no no no, this isn't right… Concentrate… Concentrate Jin!"

"Oh, here you are. This hill is quite broad after all." Noel appeared behind him, greeting him with a friendly smile and sat down next to him.

"It's been a long time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've never thought that we would meet again like this. Mr. Kisaragi told me that you are here…"

* * *

><p><strong>2 years ago,<strong>

"Father! Have we arrived yet? I can't wait to meet the Kisaragis!" The young girl jumped cheerfully against the car seat, her eyes sparkled with hope.

"Hahaha, calm down. We are almost there. There will be tons of people around your age to make friend with."

"Honey, you know what she meant by "meeting the Kisaragis" already…"

"Of course, of course, it is that Jin you want to see, am I right, Noel?"

"Father!… we come to meet their whole family actually." The girl cried out in protest, her two cheeks reddened.

The luxurious mansion little by little appeared behind the lengthy row of trees. From afar, they could see in the middle of the yard was a huge fountain flowing a high column of water. Maids were cleaning the ground. Their car advanced to the gate and met several security guards along with some butlers arranged into two rows, bowing as the Vermillions approached. An old man opened the car's door.

"Good morning sir. Master Kisaragi is waiting for your appearance. Now, please follow this way." The whole family went after the man, Noel looked around, seeing nothing had changed and dashed inside with excitement.

"Errr… young Miss! Plea…"

"She is always like that. So enthusiastic when it comes to visiting the Kisaragis."

"But…"

"Just let her be. She is expecting to see a certain someone." The man and his wife laughed.

"Jin, Jin! Where are you?" The girl's voice echoed along the long hall. Maids and butlers looked at her as she ran around and called the boy's name. When she entered to the living room, she saw the whole Kisaragi family greeted her but among them, the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Are you looking for someone, little girl?" asked Mater Kisaragi

"Err,… where is Jin? Is he playing in his own room?" Noel tried to look around again.

"No, he is at the Military Academy now." The girl's smiling appearance faded away as fast as the way it turned up.

"He … he will be a soldier?"

"It is a duty for the Kisaragi member to become a great soldier and bring glories to the family."

"…"

* * *

><p>I … really miss you. Ever since that Royal Party…"<p>

"It brings back memories … when I bumped into you. That's was a little embarrassing."

"That was the first time I talked to a Kisaragi member. Too bad that I had to leave amidst the conversation."

"Anyway, may I ask your name? I haven't known it yet."

"I'm Noel Vermillion."

"Noel Vermillion." He whispered as if to hammer her name into his mind and never forget it.

They sat there for hours, talking about their past, giggling when it came to funny stories, … until the bell rang from afar, telling that the break time had come after class.

"Well, we skipped the Physical Class after all. I ignore it all the time but … This is your first day in here. Does that trouble you a bit?" Jin stood up, offered her a hand.

"Not really, indeed this is my first time but I guess it will be okay to prefer talking to a long-time-no-see friend. The teacher may overlook it." She took his hand and stood up.

"Let's head back to the Academy"

"Uh huh."

**At one class,**

"Oh, it's you, Kisaragi? You've been in this Academy for 4 years yet this is only the 2nd time I see you turn up in the class. Do you reckon that Academy History is a compulsory subject?"

"Haiizzz, I don't think so. The lessons are … too boring and unnecessary."

Feeling veins popped up on his forehead after hearing the unpleasant answer whereas the teacher tried his best to maintain calm expression on the face.

"So… what is the reason for you to come here?"

Jin turned his look to the Vermillion girl sitting at the front and smirked. "Well, I've just found little interest here." The teacher smacked the ruler on the boy's head and walked toward the stage.

"Then I expect you to do behave well in my class. I won't give you an exception because of your "outstanding results".

The whole class laughed out loud while the boy rubbed the bump on his head.

"Ouch! What was that for? I didn't do anything!" Noel took a peek at him and giggled at his reactions.

"I will keep my eyes on you. Remember that."

**At one noon**

"Hey, Noel! Come over here and eat lunch with me!" Jin waved her from the top of the hill. It was lunch time; Jin started his usual routine of coming to the wide, quite place after school yard and began his lunch in peace and this time, with a friend beside instead of being alone. He hadn't smiled often like that for a long time ever since the day his father left him in the Academy. He felt so distant to people around due to their jealousies toward his reputation. The empty feeling that no one had yet to fill inside. But now, at least, he had a friend nearby and share moments with him. The smiles again appeared on his face just like before when he was younger.

"I made this beef. Do you want to try, Jin?"

"Of course, let me take a bite..." The boy forked the meat and put it into his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Uhm, not bad but I think it is a little bit salty."

"Really? I will make it better next time."

"I look forward to eating your beef next time." They laughed happily together and continued their friendly meal.

**At one Training Period of Jin's**

Jin was practicing at his secret training ground with Noel as an audience. He punched, he kicked forcefully, leaving the sound of air whistled after each hit. Many dummies had been destroyed in a short amount of time as the girl cheered him and brought him a bottle of water as well as a towel.

"You can do it, Jin!"

"Thanks, Noel." He dried himself and took a big gulp of water. Letting out a huge breath, the boy returned to his work and continued to practiced with advanced movements. Hours later, when his body again drenched with sweat, his chest popped up and down after each exhausted gasp. He picked up his soaking shirt and his schoolbag.

"Let's … go home." The two laughed happily together and walked home when the sky began to darken, the bright sun was replace by the black sky and thousands of stars upon. As they slowly walked on the way, the town's streetlight began to lighten up, the place bit by bit became lively with night shops opened.

"Hey, Noel…"

"Yes?"

"You said that you got the highest score in Weapon Compatibility Contest. What kind of weapon did you use? I thought a girl like you would do something that … girls normally do like shopping, cooking or make-up, right?"

"About that? Well, I used two pistols."

Jin looked at her with unbelief expression on his face "What! But … how did you … manage to pass. You know that guns ain't simple to use."

"I know but somehow, I shot the targets out of my instinct. My hands just moved naturally without difficulties. Anyway, those were just dummies. It will be very hard for me to shoot a moving object and I don't want to kill anyone either."

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt people, too. You really are a born gun user." The girl playfully punched his shoulder.

"I just want to be a normal person who can protect the others."

"Oh, does coming to my training ground bother you … I mean, you have to go home too, right?" Noel let out a smile and wiped the sweat trailing down on his forehead.

"Don't worry about that, my parents recently decided to let me live at a rented house near the Academy. They said they would pay the budget but I refused. I want to do some job and take care of it myself."

"Really? Where do you work?"

"Well, to be honest, my physical state isn't too good so I choose easy work like selling flower. The shop is just three blocks away from my place. If you don't mind, I will take you there for a look some other days."

"Sounds great! Ok, we are in front of your house now. See you tomorrow, Noel." Jin gave her a goodbye wave before dashing away, the girl beamed back.

"Bye Jin!"

**Later, when Jin arrived at his home,**

"You come home later than usual. Did something happen?"

Food had already been set on the table, the old man was reading his newspaper. Jin entered the home and put down his bag next to the doorway. "Nothing big, father. I just spent little extra time for my training." He sat down at started to eat.

"You seem to smile a lot recently. Your schedule also turns unusual. Don't tell me that you fall …" Jin blushed at his words and waved in protest.

"No no no, it's not that I fall in love with anyone. I've just met a friend who I knew long time ago. I spend time talking to her, that's all." The man rubbed his chin and put the folded paper aside.

"Ok, I get it. Just don't loosen your focus on the goal ahead. You still have to train much to obtain the power to manipulate your magic."

"Yes father." Jin nodded.

"Anyway, what is her name?"

"She is Noel Vermillion. Her house isn't far from here."

"Oh, I knew her when she was still a baby. Her parent at first expected their child to be a boy but it's a girl in the end. As her baby father, I named her Noel since it was Christmas day. Those memorial days … old time … By the way, your name is also given by me. Hahaha"

"Wait a minute… you know that much people in the Royalty?"

The old man played with his beard and lighten the pipe up. "Of course, twelve youngest child of the Duodecim are all named by me. And you are the only one among them to be taught by me. Anyway, that Vermillion girl is very nice. You can't find anyone like her anywhere in this world." Jin flushed again and turned back to his meal.

"I told you. She is just a friend. There is nothing between us."

"I heard from sir Arthur that you skipped most classes at school and many teachers complained about your attitude toward studying."

"But all of those lessons are as old as the hills. I find nothing new or interesting in it."

"Haiiizzz, ok, just don't get low score. When time comes, I will teach you something that you have never experienced before. Now finish you meal then do the homework."

"Yeah yeah … like always."

"Oh and one more thing, the test this year will be exceptionally hard so you better have proper preparation."

Jin let out a confident smirk "Don't worry, father. "Being second" is not something in my dictionary."

"Very well, I have faith in you. Do you best, ok?"

Jin shut the door and threw himself onto the bed. His mind was filled with the girl's images, all of their speech, their moment rewound like a movie. "Noel … Vermillion. Well, I wonder what's new for tomorrow." Grabbing the book next to him, he read it halfheartedly before falling asleep with a broad smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I initially intended to make it at least 4000 words but words were being too stubborn to come out. I will make it much better next time. Oh and I have to put Never See, Never Know into hiatus. The next chapter will be updated after I finish my tons of test. I'm going to become a grade 12th student and after that is the test to the university. I just can't afford to let myself as well as my parents and my teachers down. I will try my best to study and post some more stories/chapters within my capability.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Please read and review. (If you find any mistakes, please inform me so I can make revision quicker and better. If you have any suggestion toward my flow of story, just tell me.)**

**Cardlover95**


End file.
